Glee Fictional Season - 5x05 - Showcase Part 2
by Karrio
Summary: The Talent Show is underway.
1. Chapter 1

5.1 - Friends

5.2 - Countrified

5.3 - Preparations

5.4 - Showcase Part 1

5.5 Showcase Part 2

_As the crowd was cheering, Rachel walked over to Finn. Will, seeing that they were about to talk, decided to go on stage to introduce the next act._

**Finn: **Wow. Rach. That was amazing.

_Rachel smiled._

**Rachel: **I meant every word of that song Finn. You remember what I said at the start of the year?

_Finn nods, remembering it very well._

**Finn: **Yeah. You were mad at me for sneaking out of the apartment. And for not saying where I was for the 4 months. I think I remember you said I wasn't be a man as well.

_Rachel arched her eyebrow._

**Rachel: **That's all? You only remember me yelling at you?

_Finn nods, trying to hold in his laughter._

**Finn: **Oh. I think you also told me being me was enough. _Rachel shot him a look. Finn hastily replied. _I remember you mentioning that this stage is our Jerusalem. And you mentioned that I was your first love, and hoping I would be your last.

_In the background, Will began talking. Backstage, Rachel nods._

**Rachel: **I can see the difference in you since then. I mean, look at you. You are attending college for your teaching certificate. And I stand by words. Finn Christopher Hudson, I love you and always will.

_Finn cringed at Rachel using his middle name._

**Finn: **How many times have I said I hate when you say my last name? _Rachel just grinned. _But since we are being honest with each other, I have never given up on you this year. At the start, I was messed up but as the year went on, I have kept you in my mind. I will always love you Rachel Barbra Berry.

_Rachel and Finn embraced at that moment._

**Finn: **Oh and thinking back now, you looked beautiful in that black top and skirt.

_Rachel smirked._

**Rachel: **I have to admit. You did look good in your shirt and jeans. _Rachel grew serious. _What will happen now?

_Finn shrugs._

**Finn: **I don't know.

_Rachel looks at Finn._

**Rachel: **What do you plan on doing next year?

_Finn lowers his voice._

**Finn: **I haven't said anything yet but my professor has recommended me for a transfer program with St. Joseph's College in NY for September. I have kept it quiet because I don't want the Glee Club to lose its focus.

_Rachel kept her glace on Finn._

**Rachel: **Have you decided to take it?

_Finn shook his head._

**Finn: **I am still thinking.

_Rachel looked discouraged._

**Rachel: **So you are saying...

_Finn didn't let her finish. He bent his head and kisses Rachel._

**Finn: **I am not saying anything. I have lost you too many times for this chance to go. This I promise you Rachel: I won't lose you again. _Rachel smiles contently as she hugs Finn again. _Oh. I think this calls for a song.

_Will is still talking on stage. Meanwhile Rachel glances up at Finn._

**Rachel: **What do you mean?

_Finn goes to the laptop and prints out the song._

**Finn: **I heard this song the other day, and I thought of us. I was gonna save it for later, but I think it fits now.

_Finn hands the music sheet to Rachel. She read it and smiled, a sign that she liked the song. Meanwhile, on stage, Will began to wrap up his speech._

**Will: **I do apologize if I put you guys to sleep. I tend to talk alot about the glee club. Anyways, please welcome to the stage a newcomer to William McKinley High School. Make him feel welcomed. Here is Max Kelifer.

_The boy Sam met earlier walks on stage and sits behind the piano. Everyone gathered around Finn and Rachel to watch his performance. He began to play._

_My dad chased monsters from the dark,_

_He checked underneath my bed.__  
__An' he could lift me with one arm,__  
__Way up over top his head.__  
__He could loosen rusty bolts,__  
__With a quick turn of his wrench.__  
__He pulled splinters from his hand,__  
__And never even flinched.__  
__In thirteen years i'd never seen him cry,__  
__But the day that grandpa died, I realized:___

_Unsinkable ships sink.__  
__Unbreakable walls break.__  
__Sometimes the things you think would never happen,__  
__Happen just like that.__  
__Unbendable steel bends.__  
__If the fury of the wind is unstoppable,__  
__I've learned to never underestimate,__  
__The impossible___

_An' then there was my junior year,__  
__Billy had a brand new car.__  
__It was late, the road was wet,__  
__I guess the curve was just too sharp.__  
__I walked away without a scratch.__  
__They brought the helicopter in.__  
__Billy couldn't feel his legs.__  
__They said he'd never walk again.__  
__But Billy said he would an' his mom and daddy prayed,__  
__An' the day we graduated, he stood up to say:___

_Unsinkable ships sink.__  
__Unbreakable walls break.__  
__Sometimes the things you think would never happen,__  
__Happen just like that.__  
__Unbendable steel bends.__  
__If the fury of the wind is unstoppable,__  
__I've learned to never underestimate,__  
__The impossible___

_So don't tell me that it's over.__  
__Don't give up on you and me.__  
__'Cuz there's no such thing as hopeless,__  
__If you believe:___

_Unsinkable ships sink.__  
__Unbreakable walls break.__  
__Sometimes the things you think would never happen, __  
__appen just like that.__  
__Unbendable steel bends.__  
__If the fury of the wind is unstoppable,__  
__I've learned to never underestimate,__  
__The impossible_

_The song ends as the crowd was on their feet. Sam whispered excitedly to everyone._

**Sam: **We need him. We can use his voice. And he's really nice. I've already meet him a couple days ago.

_Both Finn and Will agreed. Finn had an idea._

**Finn: **Sam, since you already met him, why don't you go and see if he will join?

_Sam nods and makes his way towards Max._

**Sam: **Dude, that voice. Simply amazing.

_Max blushes._

**Max: **Thanks, but I am no where near you guys.

_Sam brushes that comment away._

**Sam: **No way dude. You are perfect for the New Directions. Speaking of which, we are short one member for Nationals next week. We could use your voice to win.

_Max thinks it over._

**Max: **But if Nationals are next week, won't I be too late to learn the songs?


	2. Chapter 2

_Ryder caught up with Unique backstage._

**Ryder: **I think it's time to talk about the elephant in the room.

_Unique takes a small breath._

**Unique: **You can feel it as well?

_Ryder nods._

**Ryder: **The entire club can feel it. Look, in order to be the best team we can be, we need to get past this incident. _Unique nods, trying to control her breathing. _I don't like what you did, but I understand why you did it. I won't pretend I understand everything, but I do understand whats it like to be lonely. To feel unwanted or unloved. I totally get that.

_Unique nods, teardrops welling in her eyes._

**Unique: **At first, it was just to prove you wrong, but then...

_Ryder nodded, understanding._

**Ryder: **You started to develop feelings, and one thing lead to another. Truth be told, after what you said during our feud week, I started to like you more then a friend.

_Unique wiped her eyes._

**Unique: **So I missed my chance?

_Ryder shakes his head._

**Ryder: **Unique, you will find a guy who will love you for who you are. You are a cool person Unique.

_Unique smiled and hugged Ryder._

**Unique: **Thank you Ryder. It means alot. But why Kitty?

**Ryder: **Because we have something in common.

_Unique nods, knowing what that something was._

**Unique: **So we are still friends?

_Ryder grins._

**Ryder: **Of course. Besides, the five of us will be ruling the Glee Club next year. We can't do that if we aren't friends.

_Unique laughs as her and Ryder leave. Unknown to them, Will was standing behind the curtain. He left shortly after them, looking for Finn. Finally, he found Finn talking with the band. Will mentioned Finn over._

**Will: **Finn, we need to talk about next year.

_Finn looked confused. Will took out an envelope and handed it to Finn. Finn read it, then looked up at Will._

**Finn: **You can't be serious?

_Will nods somberly._

**Will: **I am afraid it is.

_The scene fades out._


	3. Chapter 3

**Backstage**

_Tina went looking for found him talking with Mercedes. Mercedes nodded to the both of them and left them alone. Tina took a breath before speaking. She looked away from Mike._

**Tina: **Mike, I want to apologize. I figured that you leaving for college that you wanted a college relationship.

_Mike replied._

**Mike: **Who says I wanted another relationship?

_Tina turned her head and looked at Mike, trying to figure out if he was serious._

**Tina: **What are you saying?

_Mike came over and took ahold of Tina's hand._

**Mike: **I loved what we had for 2 years. We supported each other, were there for each other. I couldn't ask for a better relationship Tina Cohen-Chang.

_Tina was unaware she was carrying weight on her shoulders but the moment Mike said that, she felt it lift off her shoulders. The Curtain opened up and music started playing._

**Mike**

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

**Tina**  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

**Mike and Tina**  
_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you_

_**Mike**__  
How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

**Tina**  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

**Mike**  
_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

**Mike and Tina**  
_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all, all of you  
Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all, all of me_  
_And you give me all, all of you_

_The crowd applauds as Mike and Tina kissed on the stage. _

**Backstage**

_Artie called Marley, Jake, Puck, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn and Mike over._

**Artie: **As Marley, Jake, Puck and Tina are aware, I am working on a movie. I have some things I want to ask before revealing my decisions. First, Marley and Jake. You two sounded amazing with your audition songs. Marley, you wrote a song for regionals and it sounded great. Would you be disappointed if I wanted you as our co composer and give you a minor role in the film?

_Marley shook her head no._

**Marley: **No. As long as I can sing.

_Artie nods and smiles._

**Artie: **That can be arranged. Now, Jake. Your dancing skills rivals Brittany's, Mike's and Santana's. If you would like, I want you to be our co choreographer with a minor role in the film.

_Jake nods._

**Jake: **That sounds good dude.

_Artie beams._

**Artie: **Perfect. Tina and Quinn. Tina, I know you are looking into an acting program so I was wondering you wanted to be sharing our leading lady role with Quinn. Quinn, I know you are already in Yale, but I think this would boost both of your resumes.

_Quinn and Tina looked at each other, then back at Artie._

**Quinn: **As long as it doesn't interfere with Yale, I would love to.

**Tina: **If it helps me to get into Brown, then yes.

_Artie was liking how everyone was being cooperative. He actually thought this wouldn't have gone so smoothly._

**Artie: **Don't worry about that Quinn. I want to start filming in the summer. Mercedes. I would love it if you worked with Marley as a co composer. We can sure use your voice. And of course, we can put you in a minor role as well.

_Mercedes puts an arm around Marley._

**Mercedes: **It's gonna be great working with another song writer.

_Artie grinned at the pair. _

**Artie: **Which leaves Mike. Would you be able to work with Jake and become a duo Choregrapher? Having Jake and you working together will be amazing.

_Mike nods, smiling at Jacob._

**Mike: **Of course. If possible, I want to stay in the background. Too much work already.

_Artie accepts that._

**Artie: **That's fine. And of course, our screen writer is Puck. I plan to shoot this after we return from our cruise. I will send you details sometime in the next two weeks. If at all possible, I want to submit this to the New York Film Festival in the fall.

**Meanwhile on the stage, Finn was introducing the next act.**

**Finn: **We appreciate all your support for this evening. Now for our next act, please welcome our fearless leader, Mr. Schuester.

_Will takes the stage and bows to the crowd. Music began to play._

**Will**

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Yeah, yeah, eeh, yeah, eeh, yeah_

_I feel a hunger, it's a hunger_  
_That tries to keep a man awake at night_  
_Are you the answer I shouldn't wonder_  
_When I feel you whet my appetite_

_With all the power you're releasing  
It isn't safe to walk the city streets alone  
Anticipation's running through me  
Let's find the key and turn this engine on_

_I can feel you breathe  
I can feel your heart beat faster_

_Will holds up his hand, signaling for only the drums to play. Will brought his mic to his mouth. "All the way from New York City who won a Tony Award for his performance in Alice in Wonderland, please welcome Mr. Bryan Ryan! A light shines on the back door as Bryan Ryan opens the door. The band starts playing again._

**Will and Bryan**

_Take me home tonight  
I don't want to let you go till you see the light  
Take me home tonight  
Listen honey  
Just like Ronnie sang  
Be my little baby  
Oh, oh, oh_

**Bryan**_  
I get frightened in all this darkness  
I get nightmares I hate to sleep alone  
I need some company a guardian angel  
To keep me warm when the cold winds blow_

_I can feel you breathe_  
_I can feel your heart beat faster_

**Will and Bryan**_  
Take me home tonight  
I don't want to let you go till you see the light  
Take me home tonight  
Listen honey  
Just like Ronnie sang  
Be my little baby  
Be my little baby_

_Just like Ronnie sang_  
_I said, just like Ronnie sang_

**Bryan (Will)**  
Be my little baby  
Baby my darling, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I feel your hunger  
It's a hunger

**Will and Bryan**  
_Take me home tonight_  
_I don't want to let you go till you see the light_  
_Take me home tonight_  
_Listen honey_  
_Just like Ronnie sang_  
_Be my little baby_

_The crowd roared it's approval as Will and Bryan left the stage._

**Quote**

All of me - John Legend - Performed by Mike and Tina. (That was the song I had picked out for them to get back together. However, I didn't envision that until later)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Couldn't find a straight english lyrics of the Macarena so I switched to YMCA.**

_Will was back on stage._

**Will: **Wow. We certainly have alot of talent in this auditorium. And we will keep it going. Please welcome our two new members to The New Directions, Hilary Opain and Ryan Nichols!

_The crowd cheers as the two new girls set foot on the stage. YMCA music started playing._

**Hilary**

_Young man, there's no need to feel down._

_I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.__  
__I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town__  
__there's no need to be unhappy._

**Ryan**  
_Young man, there's a place you can go.__  
__I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.__  
__You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find__  
__many ways to have a good time._

_By the time the chorus starts, everyone in the auditorium was on it's feet and joined in the dance._

**Hilary and Ryan**  
_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.__  
__It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.___

_They have everything for you men to enjoy,__  
__You can hang out with all the boys ...___

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.__  
__It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.___

_You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,__  
__You can do whatever you feel ..._

**Hilary**  
_No man does it all by himself.__  
__I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,_

**Ryan**  
_And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A.__  
__I'm sure they can help you today._

**Hilary and Ryan**  
_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.__  
__It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.___

_They have everything for you men to enjoy,__  
__You can hang out with all the boys ...___

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.__  
__It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.___

_Y-M-C-A ... You'll find it at the Y-M-C-A.___

_Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.__  
__Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.___

_Y-M-C-A ... You'll find it at the Y-M-C-A.___

_Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.__  
__Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.___

_Y-M-C-A ... Just go to the Y-M-C-A.___

_Young man, young man, are you listening to me?__  
__Young man, young man, what do you wanna be?_

_Everyone cheered for the two new members. They bowed and exit the stage. Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine shared a tender kiss when Santana walked by._

**Santana: **Easy there Barbie and Ken.

_Kurt shot Santana a glare, but Blaine was thoughtful. He then grinned at the bewildered Kurt._

**Kurt: **I know that grin Blaine. What's on your mind?

**Blaine: **Santana give me an idea on a song we should sing.

_Kurt was confused for a second until he finally figured out the song Blaine was referring to. He got really red in the face. Blaine said in an affectionate way._

**Blaine: **Aww you are cute when you are blushing Kurt.

_Kurt got his blushing under contol._

**Kurt: **You know what? I am tired of playing it safe. Lets do it.

_Blaine grinned and took a hold of Kurt's hand as they ran to the band and handed in their revision. The drummer kinda sighed with all these changes but said nothing. Meanwhile, on stage, Finn was on stage._

**Finn: **Once again, awesome job to everyone for putting on an amazing show. We will have 1 more song before a 15 minute intermission. To lead us into the intermission, please welcome to the stage, The Puckerman Brothers!

**Puck**

_Ask for money, and get advice  
Ask for advice, get money twice_

**Jake**

_I'm from the dirty but that chico nice  
Ya'll call it a moment, I call it life_

**Jake and Puck**  
_One day while my light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment_

As the lyrics stop, we see a dance break in the performance. 

**Jake and Puck**  
_Feel this moment..._

**Puck**  
_Reporting live from the tallest building in Tokyo  
Long way from them hallways  
Filled with "So"'s and "Oh, yeah's  
Dade county always, 305 all day_

**Jake**  
_Now baby we can parlay, or, baby, we can party.  
She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups  
I got her hooked, cause she seen me in a suit with a red tie tied up  
Meet and greet, nice to meet ya._

**Jake and Puck**  
_But time is money  
Only difference is I own it,  
Now let's stop time and enjoy this moment_

One day while my light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment

Another break dance.

Come on, feel this moment...

_One day while my light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)  
I just wanna feel this moment_

Come on, feel this moment...

**(Jake) and Puck**  
_(Ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment  
(Ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment_

_Everyone was on their feet as Jake and Puck left the stage. Finn returned to the stage._

**Finn: **Alright. Feel free to wonder about. We have awesome treats made by the Home Mech class. We will begin again in 15 mins.

**Backstage**

_Bryan and Will were talking._

**Will: **I want to thank you for helping Bryan.

_Bryan grinned._

**Bryan: **If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten the size of the crowd tonight.

_Will let that slide._

**Will: **How is New York?

_Bryan looked at Will._

**Bryan: **You mean _Les Misérables? _The show that launched me into Alice in Wonderland. And I have you to thank Will. If it weren't for your lack of balls, I wouldn't have a Tony.

_Will just sighs._

**Will: **You do remember who originally won that part?

_Bryan looked guilty._

**Bryan: **Yeah. Which is why I decided to come back and help.

_Will clasps Bryan on the shoulder._

**Will: **Look at how far you came. From _Les Misérables _to winning a Tony.

_Bryan agrees._

**Bryan: **I'm just that good. But listen Will. You take care of yourself and these kids. I need to catch the next flight back to New York. I heard rumblings that something big will be happening in a few weeks.

_Will and Bryan shook hands before Bryan left McKinley. The intermission is over and Will was back on stage._

**Will: **This next performance is by 8 people who graduated last year and returned to help us out. Please give a hand for your Alumni New Directions!

_Rachel, Mike, Mercedes, Puck, Santana. Quinn and Kurt took the stage. Finn sat behind the drums, which caused the drummer to roll his eyes. Finn grinned at him as he started the music._

**Rachel, Quinn**

_I spent twenty years tryin' to get out of this place_

**Mercedes, Kurt**

_I was lookin' for somethin' I couldn't replace_

_**Mike, Puck**__  
I was runnin' away from the only thing I've ever known_

**Finn, Santana**_  
And like a blind dog without a bone_

**Kurt, Finn, Mercedes, Puck**_  
I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone_

**Santana, Mike, Quinn, Rachel**_  
I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold_

**Finn, Quinn, Mike, Rachel**_  
I've been there, done that, now I ain't lookin' back  
And the seeds I've sown, savin' dimes_

**Santana, Kurt, Puck, Mercedes**_  
Spendin' too much time on the telephone  
Who says you can't go home?_

**Santana, Kurt, Puck, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Mike, Rachel**_  
Who says you can't go home?  
There's only one place that call me one of their own  
Just a hometown boy, born a rollin' stone  
Who says you can't go home?_

Who says you can't go back?  
Been all around the world and as a matter of fact  
There's only one place left, I want to go  
Who says you can't go home? It's alright  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright

**Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Quinn**_  
I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face  
There isn't one of these lines that I would erase  
I left a million mile of memories on that road_

**Finn, Mercedes, Mike, Puck**_  
Every step I take, I know that I'm not alone  
You take the home from the boy but not the boy from his home  
These are my streets, the only life I've ever known  
Who says you can't go home?_

**Santana, Kurt, Puck, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Mike, Rachel**  
Who says you can't go home?  
There's only one place that call me one of their own  
Just a hometown boy, born a rollin' stone  
Who says you can't go home?

Who says you can't go back?  
Been all around the world and as a matter of fact  
There's only one place left, I want to go  
Who says you can't go home?

It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
It's alright, who says you can't go home?  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
It's alright, who says you can't go home?

**Quinn, Santana**  
It doesn't matter where you are, doesn't matter where you go

**Rachel, Kurt, Finn**  
If it's a million miles away or just a mile up the road

**Mike, Mercedes, Puck**  
Take it in, take it with you when you go  
Who says you can't go home?

**Santana, Kurt, Puck, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Mike, Rachel**  
Who says you can't go home?  
There's only one place that call me one of their own  
Just a hometown boy, born a rollin' stone  
Who says you can't go home?

Who says you can't go back?  
Been all around the world and as a matter of fact  
There's only one place left, I want to go  
Who says you can't go home?

It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
Who says you can't go home?

It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
It's alright, who says you can't go home?  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
It's alright, who says you can't go home?


	5. Chapter 5

_Will was back on stage._

**Will: **That takes me back to when they were doing that in the choir room. So we have 4 remaining performances left. Reminder that donations will be available until the second last act. We appreciate anything you can donate. For our next performance, they are two of our newest members. She is a feisty Cheerio, and he is the starting Quarterback. Give a hand for Kitty and Ryder!

_Kitty and Ryder took the stage as the lights dimmed down. Ryder and Kitty were doing a slow version of Drift away._

**Kitty**

_Day after day I'm more confused_

_Then I look for the light through the pourin' rain  
You know, that's a game, that I hate to lose  
I'm feelin' the strain, ain't it a shame_

**Ryder and Kitty**_  
Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away  
Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

Won't you take me away

**Ryder**_  
Beginin' to think, that I'm wastin' time  
And I don't understand the things I do  
The world outside looks so unkind_

**Ryder and Kitty**_  
And I'm countin' on you, you can carry me through_

_Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away  
Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away_

Won't you take me away

**Ryder**_  
And when my mind is free  
You know your melody can move me_

**Kitty**_  
And when I'm feelin' blue  
The guitars come through to soothe me_

**Ryder and Kitty**_  
Thanks for the joy you've given me  
I want you to know that I believe in your song  
And rhythm, and rhyme, and harmony  
You helped me along, you're makin' me strong_

Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away  
Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away

Won't you take me away

Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away  
Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away__

_Won't you take me away_

_The crowd loved it as they left the stage. Finn walked on the stage._

**Finn: **They both have come a long way. Alright. Time for this couple to take the stage. He's attending NYADA while working at Vogue. His partner is our lead male singer in New Directions. Welcome to the stage Kurt and Blaine!

_The couple walks onto the stage. As the music started playing, everyone got a chuckle from the song. Santana just rolled her eyes._

**Blaine:**

_Hiya Barbie_

**Kurt:**

_Hi Ken!_

**Blaine:**_  
Do you want to go for a ride?_

**Kurt:**_  
Sure Ken._

**Blaine:**_  
Jump in._

**Kurt:**_  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

**Blaine:**_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

**Blaine and Kurt**_  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation._

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

**Kurt (Blaine):**_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)_

**Blaine:**_  
You can touch, _

**Kurt:**_  
you can play, _

**Blaine and Kurt:**_  
If you say "I'm always yours"_

**Blaine:**_  
You can touch, _

**Kurt:**_  
you can play, _

**Blaine and Kurt:**_  
If you say "I'm always yours"_

**Kurt (Blaine):**_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)_

**Blaine and Kurt**  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

**Kurt:**  
Oh, I'm having so much fun!

**Blaine:**  
Well Barbie, we are just getting started.

**Kurt:**  
Oh, I love you Ken.

_Everyone loved the song. The New Directions were laughing in the wings. Blaine and Kurt bowed to the room as they left the stage. Finn retook the stage._

**Finn: **We are know at our 2nd last performance of the night. We want to thank each and everyone who donated. We want to extend a thank you to the band for coming in tonight and helping out. Also want to thank the home mech class for cooking these snacks tonight. We will have a total for you before we leave. I want to ask Rachel Berry to come to the stage please. We will sing a duet.

_Rachel joined Finn on stage. _

**Finn and Rachel**

_You love, who you love_

_Who you love  
You love, who you love  
Who you love_

**Finn**_  
My girl, she ain't the one that I saw coming  
And sometimes I don't know which way to go  
And I tried to run before  
But I'm not running anymore  
Cause I've fought against it hard enough to know_

**Finn and Rachel**_  
That you love, who you love  
Who you love  
You love, who you love  
Who you love  
You love, who you love  
Who you love_

**Finn**_  
Oh, you can't make yourself stop dreaming  
Who you're dreaming of_

**Finn and Rachel**_  
If it's who you love  
Then it's who you love_

**Rachel**_  
My boy, he ain't the one that I saw coming  
And some have said his heart's too hot to hold  
And it takes a little time  
But you should see him when he shines  
Cause you never wanna let that feeling go_

**Finn and Rachel**_  
When you love, who you love  
Who you love  
You love, who you love  
Who you love  
Yeah, you love, who you love  
Who you love  
_

_The crowd claps for the two as Finn and Rachel leaves the stage. Finn passes by as Emma came running in._

**Emma: **Sorry Will. I almost didn't make it from Ne.. _Will gives her a quick look. Finn found that odd but continued along anyways. _I got delayed. Thought I wouldn't make it.

_Will smiles and brings Emma in for a a hug and a kiss._

**Will: **You are here now.

_Emma looks around and quietly asks Will._

**Emma: **Have you told them yet?

_Will answers quietly as Finn went back on stage._

**Will: **I showed Finn the letter. But that's it.

_Finn is announcing the total amount raised._

**Finn: **We raised $10,000. We really want to thank everyone for their donations. Since we only need $2000, we will donate the $8000 to the school for the arts program. Now, to finish off the night, please welcome Mr. and Ms. Schuester!

_Will and Emma take the stage. Music began to play._

**Emma**

_Baby, when I met you_

_There was peace unknown  
I set out to get you  
With a fine tooth comb  
I was soft inside  
There was something going on_

**Will and Emma**_  
You do something to me  
That I can't explain  
Hold me closer and I feel no pain  
Every beat of my heart  
We got something going on_

**Will**_  
Tender love is blind  
It requires a dedication_

**Will and Emma**_  
All this love we feel  
Needs no conversation  
We can ride it together, ah-ha  
Making love with each other, ah-ha_

Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in between  
How can we be wrong  
Sail away with me  
To another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ha  
From one lover to another, ah-ha

**Will**_  
I can't live without you  
If the love was gone  
Everything is nothing  
If you got no one  
And you did walk in the night  
Slowly losing sight of the real thing_

**Will and Emma**_  
But that won't happen to us  
And we got no doubt  
Too deep in love and we got no way out  
And the message is clear  
This could be the year for the real thing_

**Emma**_  
No more will you cry  
Baby, I will hurt you never_

**Will and Emma**_  
We start and end as one  
In love forever  
We can ride it together, ah-ha  
Making love with each other, ah-ha_

Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in between  
How can we be wrong  
Sail away with me  
To another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ha  
From one lover to another, ah-ha

**Will**_  
Sail away_

**Emma**_  
Ooooh, come sail away with me_

**Will and Emma**_  
Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in between  
How can we be wrong  
Sail away with me  
To another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ha  
From one lover to another, ah-ha_

Islands in the stream  
That is what we are  
No one in between  
How can we be wrong  
Sail away with me  
To another world  
And we rely on each other, ah-ha  
From one lover to another, ah-ha

_The crowd was on it's feet as everyone came out for a final curtain call. They bowed to the audience as the lights shut off._

_**Next week on Glee**_

_We get a shot of Finn and Will arguing_

_"... As co director of New Directions..."_

_We get a shot of someone holding Nationals Trophy with Stan Bush's "The Touch" playing in the background_


End file.
